


Шаг вперёд

by Greenmusik, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: внеконкурс [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Тони спрашивает у Тора совета.





	Шаг вперёд

— Как ты справляешься?

Тор удивлённо смотрит на него, потом на кружку в своей руке.

— Она не такая уж и большая, друг мой Тони, — отвечает он и допивает пиво одним долгим глотком.

— Ох, нет, я не про… — Тони присаживается на подлокотник рядом и шепчет, будто они в комнате не одни: — Ты и Джейн Фостер. Как вы… Ну… 

— Очень нежно, — серьёзно отвечает Тор. — Тело моей Джейн слишком хрупкое, чтобы выдержать всю силу моей страсти, и даже мастерства моей матери не хватило, чтобы упрочить его достаточно.

— Хм-м… Об этой стороне вопроса я как-то не задумывался, — рассеянно бормочет Тони, думая, не налить ли и себе в честь этого.

— Тогда о чём ты желал узнать?

— Асы живут очень долго, много дольше людей… 

— Я понял, друг Тони. Не волнуйся за нас, я буду с моей Джейн до самого конца, как бы время ни меняло её тело, ведь я люблю её разум и дух. И даже когда она покинет меня, я всё равно буду любить её.

Тони снова хмыкнул и всё же потянулся за бутылкой. Безалкогольного, потому что для следующего разговора ему надо быть трезвым.

— Но почему тебя интересует это? Или во время визита в Асгард ты успел найти себе новую возлюбленную?

— В некотором смысле. Но я думал, что это всё ненадолго, не дольше, чем до моей смерти, но оказалось, что я ошибся в расчётах, и боюсь, что теперь буду жить немного дольше, чем обычно живут люди. Вот, не знаю, как теперь эту новость преподнести.

— Ты боишься, что она огорчится?

— Я боюсь, что “она” меня прибьёт, когда узнает, почему я изменил отказ на согласие.

— Так не говори ей пока! — грохнул Тор.

— Не говорить кому и о чём? — спросил Локи, будто соткавшийся из воздуха в дверном проёме.

— Друг Тони нашёл себе любовь из нашего народа! Присоединись к нам и отметь эту весть!

Несмотря на все способности новой брони, проваливаться сквозь пол, не повреждая его, она ещё не умела, так что Тони пришлось выдержать очень пристальный взгляд.

— Как интересно, — голос Локи сочился ядом. — А мне он лишь два дня назад говорил, что сердце его свободно, поскольку разум поглощён наукой настолько, что она ему и жена, и сестра, и мать. Неудивительно, что при столь близких отношениях у них такие замечательные дети.

Локи не отрывал от Тони взгляда, хотя говорил не с ним, но как бы невежливо это ни было, жар, который испытывал Тони от этого внимания, делал всё остальное незначительным.

Возможно, Тор не всегда разбирался в земных обычаях, но назвать его идиотом было бы неверно. И Тони был потом бесконечно благодарен, что после короткого «Так это не…» Тор заткнулся и оставил их наедине, выйдя якобы в поисках второго бочонка.

— Видишь ли, — начал Тони, едва за Тором закрылись двери лифта, — я тебе соврал.

— Это я уже понял. И судя по словам моего брата, соврал ты не только мне.

— Ну, — Тони вдохнул поглубже, — ты выглядел действительно серьёзно настроенным, и я подумал, что вот я такой красивый и умный умру или впаду в маразм, ты расстроишься… Я просто не хотел начинать то, что в моём случае обычно заканчивается не очень хорошо, понимаешь?

— Не ты ли не так давно убеждал меня, что лучше попробовать и пожалеть, чем жалеть, что даже не попытался?

— Речь шла о русских горках! И тебе понравилось.

— А теперь речь идёт о моём сердце. И поверь, как бы я ни любил проказы, разбрасываться словами о любви в качестве розыгрыша было бы слишком низко даже для меня.

Чтобы горячо разубедить его в мысли, что он мог так подумать, Тони пришлось задрать голову — Локи как-то незаметно (для подобной-то махины) подкрался к нему через всю комнату и теперь нависал с высоты своего асгардского роста.

— Так что ты ещё скрываешь от меня? — спросил Локи, перебив его пространную речь.

— Я-буду-долго-жить-и-теперь-готов-попробовать-завязать-с-тобой-отношения, — выпалил Тони на одном дыхании.

— И-и? — протянул Локи.

— И я надеюсь, что ты не выбросишь меня в окно, если я тебя сейчас поцелую, — продолжил Тони уже смелее и гораздо ехиднее.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — промурлыкал Локи и наклонился ниже.

То, что Тор не только сам так и не вернулся в лаунж, но и, видимо, предупредил остальных их не тревожить, добавило ему очень много плюсов в карму.


End file.
